Victor Falco
Dr.Victor Falco also known as The Rat King was a dangerous enemy of the Turtles, more importanly Splinter's. Appearance As a normal human, Falco wore a white lab coat, had gray hair with white markings, brown shirt and pants, and a tie. As the Rat King, his skin is pale green, his eyes glow red, he resembles a corpse, his teeth are rotten, he wears wraps on his arms and legs, he has a black coat and hat, his hair is messy and he wears a blindfold at time. Powers, Skills and Abilities In Monkey Brains, Falco (after gaining the neurochemical DNA from Rockwell and injecting it into his own mind), had the ability to read minds and uses it to stop anyone. This is observed when he read the Turtles' thoughts and was able to defeat them in combat (except for Donatello, who was eventually able to defeat Falco without thinking at all). After his mutation, however, he was only able to enter the minds of rats. Like previous versions of the character, Rat King has psychic control over rats, being able to precisely command single individuals and large swarms. His powers were even able to control Splinter's mind, but Splinter was able to fight it. He was also blinded during the accident in his lab, so he often kept his own eyes covered with one large band. However, it has been shown that his powers allow him to see through the eyes of rats in his vicinity, both negating the need for his own eyes and making any single rat a potential spy, however as shown in "Of Rats and Men, this can be negated if all nearby rats are unable to see themselves. Personality Falco was nothing short of a power-mad psychopath who was only concerned about his own goals. His psychopathic tendencies were nearly invisible due to his metaphorical mask of normalcy, he was a talented liar, a deceitfully cunning mind who was able to fool April, Donatello and the entirety of New York into thinking he had no idea of his friend, Doctor Rockwell's disappearance. Falco was immoral, ruthless and arrogant and so uncaring that he was capable of kidnapping and mutating his colleague so he could perfect a psychic serum. Falco was massively sadistic taking joy in seeing Rockwell's pain and during his fight with Donatello cruelly mocked him over his romantic feelings for April. Although in his past experiences he has had at least some, but granted very small level of decency after being mutated while trying to recreate his psychic serum and is granted a telepathic connection to rats. Granting himself the title of The Rat King, Falco was a fully fledged misanthrope who began to see humanity as nothing more than an infestation and as such took satisfaction in terrorizing New York, he would either mutate or kill any human in his path. Ironically Falco's archenemy is the same person he thought was also his equal, Hamato Yoshi who he tried to mind-control but in the end Splinter was able to kill him. Falco completely valued rat life and was left screaming in rage when Splinter had kicked his pet rat and friend, Aristotle over a ledge. Weapons His mind. Family None. Voice Actor Jeffrey Combs Category:Characters Category:Desceased Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Leaders Category:Single Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Mutants Category:Complete Monster